Grading Ubisoft's Press Conference E3 2017
Ubisoft had a brilliant 2017 press conference. Synopsis Jared never thought he would say this. So far, Ubisoft has the best press conference. It was well done. There was a lot of cool stuff in there. It wasn't excellent. It started strong with Mario and Rabbids Kingdom Battle. Jared has known about its existance for over a year because of knowing the right people. It is an XCOM tactics game, which was very surprising. It looked fun. The cover mechanics are neat, but the guns look odd in a Mario game. Jared discusses the cool things he saw in the trailer. Each characters have different buffs. You ca see the battle transformation rather then being random. Miyamoto came out to talk to the lead of Ubisoft. Jared liked the moment when the director was tearing up after seeing the reaction to the game. The game looks super legit. The music is being done by Grant Kirkhope. They went into a trailer for Assassin's Creed. There was no gameplay at that moment, because Microsoft already showed that earlier, and there was more after the conference. They announced The Crew 2. Jared was intrigued by what he saw. Every possible vehicle was represented. Jared likes the offroad, riding down a hill. It looked like it was real gameplay. A demonstration would have been nice. South Park Fractured But WHole is still coming out this year. The first new thing was one of the lowest point of the conference. A game called Transference. It is about VR, but Jared doesn't know whether it is a VR game or not. Jared feels like they needed to talk about the game more. The trailer was intriguing, but Jared needs to know more about the game. A new pirate game called Skull and Bones. The Assassin's Creed pirate mechanics were so good that they made a game around it. A 5v5 pirate ship battle. Whoever has the most treasure at the end wins. It was pre-alpha, but looked good for it. Every player had their own ship, and could switch between the different roles of the ship. Some ship customization was shown, and boarding other ships is possible. It looked very good, and was very strong. The kraken was teased. The obligatory Just Dance section was shown as three Sub Zeros came out to dance. More people danced, and someone famous came out to sing. That is all they needed to do. They have to put it out there, but Jared appreciates how short it was. More South Park stuff was shown. This one is a mobile game. Lots of different costumes with two teams battling each other. Another surpsingly cool announcement with Starling. Shooting at enemies in space. It has a Skylanders like technology, with building the ship in real time. It was impressive. The toy games make a lot of money. Jared fears wanting to spend money on all the toys. They only showed the Switch version in the trailer. An expansion pack is coming to Steep. It is using official Olympic Events. Everyone knew Far Cry 5 was coming. There was heavily scripted gameplay. The person playing is very slow. That's not how people play games. They emphasise it too much. It is stealing stuff from Metal Gear Solid V, by having team mates. A scissor reel of the teammates that are possible was shown. If the co-op works properly, Jared would play that. It was a decent trailer. The biggest surprise was Beyond Good and Evil 2. Jared thought they wouldn't show it. It was a well animated CG trailer, giving a lot of hints as to what to expect from gameplay. The animation quality was great. They teased about going to other planets. The director came out and was emotional about being able to show it off. However, it was just a CG trailer. That is stopping the conference from being amazing. The conference flowed very well. They just need their team members to talk about their game. Jared preferred it to having a host, pretending that it matters. Jared gives Ubisoft a B+. The games look cool, considering how bad they tend to be. Jared wants to try some of the games. Everyone immediately went to rage mode when Mario and Rabbids was announced, but Jared was intrigued. Category:E3 Category:Videos